Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 🌟
This article is about the makers of the ocs in the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. CureShiningSong What I hope to accomplish As the Founder of the Squad Making the Squad I made the squad for Star Twinkle Pretty Cure fans to be able to have a close-to-real experience of making a fan team where you take part. To make this experience more than just a title, I decided to work on improving and expanding the activities of the squad. Making the Group Projects This was the first step I took. I needed to give the members something to do. I decided to make collaboration projects where the members contribute and exchange ideas, leading to the conference to decide the first group project, Draw Your Friends. I decided to do more projects for more activities for my friends(the other squad members) to have fun doing with each other. Making the Adventures I wanted them to have a more REAL experience, so I got to work on ideas. I was thinking long and hard, until I finally came to the decision to make a series... an EPISODE series. But I didn't want it to be called the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad episodes, so I invented a slightly cooler name: The Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures. Making the Merchandise During a conference, I decided to have the squad think of ideas for new activities for us to do. If I remember correctly, it was CureKaguya who had suggested the merchandise idea. We weren't sure how to do it though... until a certain user(by the name of HoshinaStar) invaded the chat and shared her thoughts, even though she didn't even have an oc on the waitlist. Eventually, we decided to let her participate, since she was the only one of us with a clue of how to make the merchandise. I hope she will continue to have bright ideas... and help us with the merchandise... As a Member Fynxfan What I hope to accomplish Since I'm an awkward mess in real life with not a lot of friends to talk about Pretty Cure and anime in general, I hope to find more friends to talk about those kinds of things on the internet. I'm finding out that just sitting before a computer of course won't make me less shy, but I'm still trying my best! I hope to better my writing and creative side on this wiki as well as to help newer (and older) members with their problems concerning writing or planning their fanseries and especially character creation, since that is one of my favourite parts of the whole creative writing and stuff. I also want to be an example for the other users here on this wiki, since I have been around here for a long time already and feel like I am one of the older members on here, not to mention that I am an admin too, basically forcing me to be a good example, which in my eyes is not a bad thing in this case. Furthermore, I hope to contribute much more to the development of this wiki and the characters on it, since they are dear to me, just like the others here on this wiki! Thank you for reading this small rambling here and lots of fun on your journey through the wiki! CureFlora0909 What I hope to accomplish As a member of the Oc Squad, what I hope to accomplish is to grow this wiki, grow my ocs, learn about others ocs, and to make new friends! Pretty Force What I hope to accomplish StarPrecure What I hope to accomplish CureKaguya What I hope to accomplish As a member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad, I'd like to help grow this wiki, contribute to the OC Squad group projects, help with episodes(if possible) and help others with making ocs. As a member, I have the ability to help others with Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Ocs and other things, so I'd like to do so. Thank you! Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Oc Owners Category:Users